Vanilla
by kimferdehween
Summary: AU "You know, to be honest, being a delinquent is a hard thing to do. I mean, there's the bad reputation, the school kicking you out, getting liked by both guys and gir-- wait, WTF?" OOC SxH
1. V

"**GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, DAMMIT!**"

A blur ran into the crowd, running into the high school students here and there, until it came across the end of a hallway. Now that it's stopped, the physical form of a person looked back as they saw the campus officer still running to catch them, waving his nightstick around. A smirk appeared on her face as she cut a corner and continued running. Her movement was as if the wind was whistling, the speed unbelievable at this rate. It wasn't until she found that there was another campus officer at other end of the hallway she just encountered, smashing her in the middle with guards on either side of her.

"We've got you now, Hyuuga!"

A faint chuckle escaped her throat as she waved the fringe of her hair to the side. "Think again."

As fast as lightning, she ran straight for man before her, startling him at how bold she was. "Wai--" But it was too late.

She ran as fast as she could this time and slid between the legs of the man, hitting his crotch in the process as a trait of revenge. She got back up as she was in front of a window now, looking back at what was happening. The second campus officer was aiding the one whom she recently "_attacked_" as he attempted to check his crotch, but the man objected rudely. "DON'T TOUCH IT, IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

Hinata gave a short laugh as she jumped out of the window, landing perfectly on her feet, like a cat casually regaining it's posture.

Yeah, this was a normal day in the life of Hinata Hyuuga, the top female delinquent.

**Keyword**: _was_.

_-_

_-_

_**Vanilla**_

_-_

_-_

"...Wow." Tsunade gave a light, halfhearted laugh as she looked through the records of the girl before her, having numerous stacks on her desk.

"This is...a colorful record, Miss Hyuuga." As this was said, Neji did a facepalm, turning his head back and forth as Hinata just shrugged towards the Blonde woman. "I also see that you have a history with..." She shuffled some papers around until she found the packet that had lists and lists of things Hinata had committed in her experience as a high school student. "_Foul language against staff, stealing cafeteria food, vandalizing school property, threatening kids in school_--"

"I did that only because those kids deserved it." Hinata stated rather bluntly with a spice of harshness; but she motioned the older woman to continue reading. Tsunade's eyes grew wide as she put the list she had in hand aside, looking for a new packet. "_Packet 'X'_, _Packet 'X'_...Aha! Found it!" A stack of about two hundred papers were piled on the desk now, Tsunade reading the top paper that stated the subjects within the huge pile of papers.

"Wahhh...these are the cases of fights you've been in?" Hinata shrugged once more, her posture in a very boring, nonchalant state as her cousin's was the exact opposite. He was tense and shameful to see all those documents on the the principal's desk of his cousin. He couldn't believe that a once sweet Hinata did all those things...

"Well then, we are a school that cannot judge a book by it's cover, so...."

Neji lit up as he flew across the room, grasping Tsunade's hands, happy tears falling. "**YOU'LL TAKE HER IN**!?" Tsunade gave a surprised look at the twenty-two year old man holding her, a hesitant nod forming.

"**THANK GOD!**"Neji now started to hug her cousin who was still the stoic, enigmatic person she's been for the past hour while confined in this office. "This is the _only_ school in the whole county that she hasn't been too! Well, the _only_ school who hasn't banned her off the property, that is."

A bittersweet smile appeared on the blonde principal's lips. "Gee, I wonder why..." She muttered on her breath. "Well then," She cleared her throat as she gave the two Hyuugas the form they filled out earlier, now having the seal of approval that she just recently placed. "You are officially a student of this school Miss Hyuuga Hinata."

"Woo." Hinata said sarcastically as she twiddled her fingers in the air at a circular fashion.

"_Thank you_, _thank you_, _thank you_, Miss Tsunade!" The woman nodded as she guided them out of her office. "There should be an ambassador on their way up to guide you to your classes Hinata." She nodded as she bowed respectfully giving her new principal a genuine smile this time.

"Thank you."

The sudden gesture made Tsunade's mind boggle at how stunning her smile was. Why, she was almost smitten at how beautiful a girl could be when she wanted. If only she changed her personality, that is... She watched as their backs walked out of her office, shutting the door quietly. Such a weird set of people...

"**SHIZUNE**!" The office receiver beeped back instantaneously as a woman's voice was heard in response. "Hai?"

Tsunade sighed as she sat back in her seat, rubbing her temples. "Please come in my office and sort out all the Hyuuga's documents. I have a headache from reading all of this..."

-

"Woah, dude, she's smoking hot!"

"Wahh~ She's a girl? I can just imagine if she were a boy~"

"Back off! I saw her first!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!? She's obviously gonna like _guys_!"

"Ahem."

The large class of people stopped their talking and gossiping as a silver-haired teacher called attention to the front. Hinata noticed that the school was extra-extravagant in it's studies, and she was surprised at how beautifully crafted the classrooms were. They were all sparkling in cleanliness and wealth; the lights were bouncing off the engraved white walls so well, that it took a minute for Hinata to adjust to all the brightness. She figured that the school had a theme of '_black and white_' for she noticed that all the guys wore black uniforms and the girls wore white ones. She was wearing a white one herself yes, but she decided to have pants instead of the skirts. It would allow her to move more when she's getting chased down by the campus officials most likely, after spray-painting the walls like at her old school...

Well, that's what she planned out, anyways.

"Everyone, as you may know we have a new student." Everyone responded in a very robotic matter that made it sound like they were programmed to say that almost immediately, to a new student like she. But she can tell from the glint of most of their eyes, that she was going to be the topic of everyone's conversation. She can't helped that she looked amazing, but had a personality like she does!

The white uniform she was wearing included a pair of white pinstripe pants and suit vest combination with a white collared undershirt. Her hair was scruffy and multi-layered that gave her that masculine yet feminine look. A silk ribbon was tied around her neck that ended in a bow; all the colors seemed to have complimented each other quote nicely. Whoever came up with the color scheme of the school uniforms did very well. The girls had red ribbons and white uniforms, while the boys had blue ribbons and black uniforms. GENIUS.

"Well then, I believe you should introduc--"

The door slammed open as a girl with pink hair flew in. She was panting harshly as she grasped her chest, clearly out of breath.

"**SORRY I'M LATE SENSEI!**" Everyone focused on the girl as Hinata didn't pay attention at all for she was busy looking at the details of the walls within the classroom. '_Hmmm...this would be nice for a grafitti mural..._'

"Sakura, could you have _least_ waited outside? We have a new student, and it was very rude of you to just barge in like that." Sakura regained her posture as she looked to who Kakashi was referring too. Hinata's head was still turned but she felt someone lightly tap her shoulder.

"Hello there, I'm Sakura! Sorry to interrupt you like that."

Hinata turned around casually as she gave Sakura a beautifully crafted smile. This one thing, this one motion, made Sakura's heart beat faster than a drum. "Hello, I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Pleasure to meet you." Hinata's voice was as smooth as velvet and held the great sound of a bass. Sparks flew inside the bubblegum girl's mind as Hinata's hand grasped hers, the smoothness of her hand unusually relaxing.

"_Wow, Sakura's stumped!_"

"_She better not put any moves on **my** prince, or shit's gonna go down!_"

"_Sasuke's not gonna like this..._"

In a flash, the Haruno pounced on the poor girl and started to ravish her with kisses on her face.

"**HOY!**" Hinata was panicking as she tried her best to pry the crazed girl of her body, how was this enjoyable!? The class stared in bewilderment as Kakashi finally pitched in and removed Sakura off of Hinata, who's clothes and hair were messy, along with a few lipstick marks on her collar. But this just made her seem more sexy, and everyone held themselves back so they wouldn't end up like Sakura.

"Mrs. Haruno, I dismiss you to the principal's office right _now!_" Sakura pouted as she sighed, pacing out that door, that is, until she paused to give Hinata a kissy face.

The Hyuuga girl rushed to her seat, clutching her head in confusion and disregarded everyone's attention to see if she was alright.

"_What the fuck is wrong with this **school**!?_"

* * *

**A/N: SORRY FOR GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES! MY ENGLISH IS IMPROVING!** and YES! you guys told me to rewrite it, so I did! :D sorry if it didn't live to your expectations... I felt read typing this so if you feel weird _reading_ this...well that's my bad XD

I'M STILL GONNA STICK TO THE ORIGINAL PLOTLINE I DID THE FIRST TIME, and lol you'll see Hinata's **true** delinquent side very very soon.

but ROFL Sakura was mackin' on that Hinataaaa UH OHHHHH! XD

well, hoped you enjoy! :D

**THERE'S A PICTURE I DREW OF WHAT HINATA WAS TO LOOK LIKE IN THE UNIFORM BTW!** I just wanted to show you guys how she looked in my opinion, in the story. well yeah, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! :D

Also, CHOOSE FROM OUT OF THESE THREE.

Next, Hinata will--

**1**. _Encounter with Sai in her second period-painter's class, and they become automatic best friends_.

**2**. _Meet Naruto in Drama, and they talk about how their high-school experiences were similar._

**3. **_Find a secret music room and practice her singing, unaware that she has a spectator_.

**4**. _Go to lunch and unexpectedly bumps into Sasuke, and they begin to argue_.

So yeah, CHOOSE! XD


	2. A

"Can you pass me that case of ink-pads beside you?"

Hinata grabbed the tin swiftly as she placed it into the palms awaiting the metallic object. She traced up the person's arms with her light orbs until she came in contact with smiling eyes that were gleaming in what seemed, unexpectedly, fake delight.

"Thank you." Hinata gave a small smile that revealed her dimples and couldn't help but see the boy's smile turn into a huge grin in the process, if that were possible...

As she turned away, she grabbed the black ink brush as she continued on with her piece, a brute lion in the center of her white, tarp canvas. The feeling that radiated off of the brush strokes were very strong as you could tell by her technique that she was demanding and strong-willed while concocting the painting. A few minutes passed until she felt the boy continuing to stare at her, making her curiosity and tension to build up at the same time. With a flick of the wrist, she placed her brush down on the small easel before her, now facing the boy full on, eye to eye.

"Yes~?" A glint of amusement shined through Hinata's eye, the boy gladly catching it and reveled yet another smile in response.

"The name's Sai."

_-_

_-_

_**Vanilla**_

_-_

_-_

"You went to school there!?" Sai smiled as he nodded, Hinata looking at him in disbelief.

"**How**!? You have to get recommended by the headmaster's counsel, _and_ have a beautifully talented hand!" Sai gave a short laugh as Hinata just thought back at what just came out of her mouth.

"That's what she said!" They laughed in unison as the two raven-haired teens continued moving through the lunch line, grabbing things that caught their interests. Sai decided to get something on the light side which included a salad with chicken pieces, cherry tomatoes, and a side of a creamy fruit-parfait and a tall glass of iced tea on the side of his glass, carved, cafeteria tray. Hinata on the other hand, was beyond what Sai would think that she'd eat. She got a steak that was medium-rare that was piled with simmered mushrooms on top, layered in it's own sauce that it was cooked with. A thick slab of mashed potatoes was on one side, as the remainder of the plate was covered with macaroni and cheese. Her tray was more than halfway full, but that wasn't all of her meal, _yet_.

She had a big glass of chocolate milk and a small plate of flan for her and Sai to share later on. If you took one glance at their trays, you'd think that one plate belonged to the person whom didn't have it originally.

Strange.

As they finally descended from the line, Hinata felt the warmth of something splattered on her chest. Sai looked at her with a composed face, but she could see in his eyes that he was ready to see what was about to happen.

The lunchroom grew quiet as everyone looked towards the trio, eyes filled with anticipation and excitement. Hinata didn't have to look down at herself to know that someone had bumped into her, causing her lunch to splatter all over her _white_ uniform. She dropped the glass tray on the ground, everyone impressed at how it kept together, but still kept their pupils on the new pair of raven-haired teens, one smirking, the other glaring.

"Watch where you're going." Hinata kept a calm facade as her body held the resisting urge to punch the boy with all her might. She eyed the boy's own pair of eyes, looking shockingly alike to her new best friend's.

Hinata gave a low sigh as she propped down on one knee, beginning to pick up the mess from the tile floors of the huge cafeteria. After picking up the solids, she lightly paced toward a near-by table, placing it gently on the surface. Everyone was silent as they observed her, her posture like a swan but her swiftness like a cat; it was as if they were watching a ballerina. But Hinata's next acts that were about to unfold were definitely _not_ prosperous.

She walked in front of the six-foot-one junior as she quickly unbuttoned his blazer, placing it atop the liquids that _he_ caused to be spilled.

Everyone looked around, eying each other as people whispered among themselves, Sai having a genuine surprised look on his face.

"Did she _just_ do that!?"

"How did she take off his blazer so quickly!?"

"Dude! She's got some big balls to do that shit!"

"Oh fuck, something's 'bout to go down!"

"Well, Sasuke did ask for it..."

"He's always gotta be a prick to pick on the new kids, boy or girl!"

A growl escaped the lips of the younger boy in front of Hinata, him now gripping at her collar, the white fabric stretching to show his strength.

"_Who do you think you are?_" The female form had an angry vein pop out of her head as she took her hand and gripped his wrist, her power overwhelming his as he cringed, letting go of her and settling her on the ground.

People were gonna comment on how she was able to do such a task, until a shrill of pain busted through the room.

Hinata pinched the nose of the Uchiha boy harshly, bringing his face down to her own five-foot-eight stance, his eyes squinting in pain. Sai tried his best to hold down a laugh because of the oddness of this situation, but it seemed to seep out of him uncontrollably.

"**WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TO SOMEONE OLDER THAN YOU LIKE THAT**!?" Half of the cafeteria were in a complete bitter-sweet trance at the site while the other half were busy taking a video, pictures, and remembering the humiliation of the stubborn boy.

"A-Aish! Gomen, Gomen, Gomen!" Hinata gave a gave an aggravated growl as she let go of the boy's nose now, pushing him back into the hands of his friends. "Cocky Bastard." As this was muttered, the whole cafeteria started to '_oo__h_' as Sasuke laid his eyes on Hinata's back which was fading away from his sight, pushing the heavy, steel lunchroom doors aside, a boy following her tracks.

"Who the **_hell_** was that!?" Sasuke's face was brushed red as everyone in the lunchroom continued laughing at him still. A blonde boy came by his side with a stack of papers immediately at hand. "I believe her name is Hyuuga Hinata." The raven-haired teen snatched the papers out of his friend's hands, analyzing them with a scrutinizing eye. His angry aura vanished as it was now lightly brushed with amusement and impressiveness.

"She's been in one-hundred-nineteen fights, undefeated at the scene." The members of Sasuke's group gasped in shock as he clenched his teeth, clearly thinking about something.

"Sasuke! You should ask her to joi--"

"**NO SHIT TAYUYA**! I'm thinking right now, aren't I!?" The read-haired girl crawled back in the posse as they waited for his movement. Finally he gave a short chuckle that made everyone look at him warily.

"_Hyuuga Hinata_, eh? Well, looks like I'm going to pay a little visit today."

-

"Hinata, are you alright?" Sai gripped the girl's shoulder as she continued to attempt to wipe stain off of her blazer, showing no avail. The water fountain continued to spew water at her jacket, making it worse than it was already.

"Ugh." Hinata removed her hand from the handle that forbid the water to come out, now fumbling with the buttons of her blazer. Luckily, it didn't stain the inner cloths of her outfit, making it possible to still wear her suit vest for the rest of the day. "This is such a muddle, I swear to god." She continued wiping the jacket that was in her hand now, leaning against the the wall. It was such a pain in the ass that Hinata just decided to give up, sliding down on the floor, still against the wall, her chin on her knees now.

"Here."

Hinata peeked up from under her folded arms, looking at the thing placed before her. Sai was in his suit vest now, bending down to give his black blazer to the girl in despair.

Suddenly a bright smile appeared on the Hyuuga's lips, her dimples finally showing in delight. Sai gave a surprised look as Hinata suddenly grabbed his hand, dragging his head to her chest below. "Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU SAI!" Hinata continued to hug him until her energy kindled down, her having to just rest his head in place. Unknowingly, Sai brought his arms around her waist, keeping himself comfortable with her even if they were in a public hallway.

"Let's sat like this for a little while." Hinata shook her head softly as the two kept interlocked, closed eyes tantalizing them to fall asleep.

Well, for the time being, that is.

* * *

**A/N: OH SHIT, SOME SAIxHINA!?!? XDDDDDDD**

Alright, basically, the main couple is up to you! Do you want it SasuHina? How bout SaiHina? Or maybe SasuHinaSai? Or something way different? YOU CHOSE!

**I'll be working on the picture of them in the hallway, so don't worry bout that C:! **And lol, SASUKE SPILLED HER LUNCH ON HER XD and you'll have to wait to see what "group" Sasuke is exactly in.

Anyways, CHOOSE FROM OUT OF THESE FOUR.

Next, Hinata will--

**1**. _Wakes up with Sai in her arms, but now they are the infirmary, "mysteriously"._

**2**. _Have a dream that will take her into a flashback about her past.  
_

**3. **_Been woken up by Sai, and takes her to class, them both being late, them sleeping against eachother on both their minds._

**4**. _When they wake up and return to class, Hinata is wearing a black blazer but Sai and Sasuke are without theirs. No one knows who it originally belongs to, yet.  
_

So yeah, CHOOSE! XD if you wanna tell me anything/advise me on anything, say it in a review or a pm! :D OPINIONS APPRECIATED!


End file.
